Mario
'Mario & Sonic at the Pyeongchang 2018 Olympic Winter Games '''is an installment in the Mario & Sonic series. Like Sochi, it is only released on a home console and has no handheld port. It was created by P&F Games Inc. for the Nintendo Switch. Playable Characters Mario Series * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Daisy * Yoshi * Toad * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Wario * Waluigi * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Rosalina * Nabbit * Birdo * Dry Bowser * Dry Bones * Larry Koopa * Roy Koopa * Wendy Koopa * Ludwig von Koopa * Magikoopa * Shy Guy * Toadette * Koopa Troopa * Lemmy Koopa * Iggy Koopa * Morton Koopa * Baby Mario * Baby Luigi * Metal Mario * Toadsworth * Wiggler * Sprixie Princess * Cappy & Tiara * Pink Gold Peach * Baby Peach * Baby Daisy * Lubba * Captain Toad * Lakitu * Baby Rosalina * Luma * Boo * Tanooki Mario Sonic Series * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Dr. Eggman * Shadow * Blaze * Silver * Metal Sonic * Vector * Espio * Rouge * Jet * Wave * Omega * Eggman Nega * Cream * Zazz * Zavok * Sticks * Big * Charmy * Storm * Zomom * Orbot * Cubot * Fang * Mighty * Bark * Master Zik * Bean * Dave the Intern * Tails Doll * Metal Knuckles * Tikal * Omochao * Classic Sonic * Classic Tails * Infinite * Tommy Thunder * Vanilla * Chocola * Chaos * Robo Sonic Friends Series * Austin * Mikayla * Emma B. * Logan * Caleb R. * Sarah M. * Kristi * Ellie * Cassidy * Zac * Alex S. * Jarrett * Corden * Zack * James * Ethan N. * Alison * Dan * Nick B. * Carson * Maddie W. * Kaitlin * Emma H. * Hailey S. * Aaron * Elliot * Nicole P. * Leah H. * Hunter L. * Brandon C. * Nolan P. * Kylan * Savannah * Mark D. * Hazel * Emily B. * Landen * Bridget * Noah I. * Kayley * Evan C. * Melissa * Dylan L. * Makaila * Dylan W. * Kiarra Non-Playable Characters Referees * Pianta * Shy Guy * Talkatoo * Polari * Eldstar * Poochy * Avatar (Cat) * Chip * Yacker * Omochao * Avatar (Dog) * Avatar (Wolf) * Brad L. * Patrick * Nick R. * Sarah B. * Carie * Becca Guests * Ryan O. * Zach M. * Chad * Joe L. * Chris T. * Josh C. * Alyssa R. * Kaitlyn D. * Haley D. * Lexie * Haven * Anna F. Audience Members * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Toad * Chao * Hero Chao * Dark Chao * Omochao * Flicky * Chirps * Tux * Porker Events There are a total of 30 events in the game. There are 20 Olympic events and 10 Dream events. * Alpine Skiing Downhill * Alpine Skiing Giant Slalom * Ski Jumping Large Hill * Nordic Combined * Freestyle Skiing Moguls * Freestyle Ski Cross * Snowboard Parallel Giant Slalom * Snowboard Slopestyle * Halfpipe * Snowboard Cross * Speed Skating 500m * Short Track 1000m * Figure Skating Singles * 4-man Bobsleigh * Doubles Bobsleigh * Skeleton * Luge * Dog Sled Race * Biathlon * Ice Hockey * Curling * Super Star Slalom * Sky High Ski Jump * Sideways Snowboard * Figure Skating Adventure * Ally Sled Race * Industrial Park Hockey * Planet Hop Biathlon * Day and Night Ski Cross * Doubled Bobsleigh * Snowball Showdown Locations Mario Series * Rainbow Road from ''Mario Kart 64 ''(Super Star Slalom) * Yoshi's Island from ''Yoshi's Story ''(Yoshi Sled Race) * Gusty Garden Galaxy from ''Super Mario Galaxy ''(Planet Hop Biathlon) * Double Cherry Pass from ''Super Mario 3D World ''(Doubled Bobsleigh) * Mario Circuit from ''Mario Kart 8 ''(Sideways Snowboard) * New Donk City, Honeylune Ridge from ''Super Mario Odyssey ''(Mario's Figure Skating Adventure) Sonic Series * Metal Harbor from ''Sonic Adventure 2 ''(Chao Sled Race) * Power Plant from ''Sonic Heroes ''(Industrial Park Hockey) * Cool Edge from ''Sonic Unleashed ''(Day and Night Ski Cross) * Planet Wisp from ''Sonic Colors ''(Snowball Showdown) * Windy Hill, Lava Mountain from ''Sonic Lost World ''(Sonic's Figure Skating Adventure) * Capital City from ''Sonic Forces ''(Sky High Ski Jump) Songs These are the songs you can use in the Figure Skating events. Figure Skating Singles * Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy - Tchaikovsky * Carol of the Bells - Trans-Siberian Orchestra * Swan Lake - Tchaikovsky * Csikos Post - Necke * On the Hunt - Haydn * From the New World - Dvorak * Staff Roll (Remix) - ''Super Mario Galaxy * Main Theme (Remix) - Super Mario Land * The Light of Hope (Arrangement) - Sonic Forces * Reach for the Stars (Arrangement) - Sonic Colors Mario's Figure Skating Adventure * New Donk City from Super Mario Odyssey * Honeylune Ridge: Collapse from Super Mario Odyssey * Bowser Battle 2 from Super Mario Odyssey * Jump Up, Super Star! from Super Mario Odyssey Sonic's Figure Skating Adventure * Windy Hill, Zone 2 from Sonic Lost World * Lava Mountain from Sonic Lost World * Battle With Zavok from Sonic Lost World * Wonder World from Sonic Lost World Music There are a total of 120 songs found in the game. Mario Series * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. * Athletic Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Main Theme from Super Mario World * Main Theme from Super Mario 64 * Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii * Underwater Theme from Super Mario Bros. * Puzzle Plank Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Wario's Gold Mine from Mario Kart Wii * Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS * Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * Snow Overworld from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Underwater Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Ending Theme from Super Mario World * Good Egg Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Bowser's Galaxy Generator from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Daisy Circuit from Mario Kart Wii * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Cheep Cheep Beach from Mario Kart DS * Slider from Super Mario 64 * Comet Observatory from Super Mario Galaxy * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. U * Boss Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Final Boss Phase 2 from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 2 * Boss Theme from Super Mario Sunshine * Snow Overworld from Super Mario 3D Land * Fossil Falls from Super Mario Odyssey * Athletic Theme from Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins * Bounce and Pounce from Super Mario 64 DS * Mushroom Bridge from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * The Great Tower Showdown 2 from Super Mario 3D World * Twilight House from Mario Kart DS * Title Theme from Super Mario Maker * Fortress Boss from Super Mario World * Castle Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Shy Guy Falls from Mario Kart 8 * Cool, Cool Mountain from Super Mario 64 * Sherbet Land from Mario Kart Wii * Retro Ramp-Up from Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker * Staff Roll from Super Mario Odyssey * Bonus Game from Super Mario World * The Wide, Wide Ocean from Mario Party * Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. 2 * Underground Theme from Super Mario Bros. * Try, Try Again from Mario and Luigi: Dream Team * Toad's Factory from Mario Kart Wii * The Credits Roll from Super Mario 3D World * Title Theme from Super Mario World * Toad House from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Lunar Colony from Mario Kart 8 Deluxe * Luigi's Mansion from Mario Kart DS * Pinna Park from Super Mario Sunshine * Shiveria Town from Super Mario Odyssey * Bowser Battle from Super Mario 3D Land * Melty Monster Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Island Activities from Mario Party 9 * Versus Snow Overworld from New Super Mario Bros. Sonic Series * Rooftop Run - Day from Sonic Unleashed * Angel Island Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * Sonic Heroes from Sonic Heroes * City Escape from Sonic Adventure 2 * Windy Valley from Sonic Adventure * Right There, Ride On from Sonic Rush * Palmtree Panic from Sonic CD * Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes * Flying Battery Zone from Sonic and Knuckles * A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure * Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic and the Secret Rings * Tropical Resort from Sonic Colors * His World from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) * Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight * Splash Hill Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 * Windy and Ripply... for Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure * Radical Highway from Sonic Adventure 2 * Super Sonic Racing from Sonic R * Neo Green Hill from Sonic Advance * Route 99 from Sonic Advance 3 * White Park Zone, Act 2 from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 2 * Blizzard Peaks from Sonic Rush Adventure * Windmill Isle - Day from Sonic Unleashed * Boss Rushes from Sonic Lost World * The Deadly Six from Sonic Lost World * Balloon Park from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * Security Hall from Sonic Adventure 2 * Danger on the Dance Floor from Sonic Mania * Chemical Plant Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * Fist Bump from Sonic Forces * The World Adventure from Sonic Unleashed * Green Hill Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog * Sweet Mountain from Sonic Colors * Station Square from Sonic Adventure * Race to Win from Sonic Rivals 2 * Seven Rings In Hand from Sonic and the Secret Rings * Sky Sanctuary Zone from Sonic and Knuckles * Knight of the Wind from Sonic and the Black Knight * Dr. Eggman Showdown from Sonic Lost World * Emerald Beach from Sonic Battle * Space Port from Sonic Forces * Speed Highway from Sonic Adventure * Hi-Spec Robo Go! from Sonic Mania * Door Into Summer from Knuckles' Chaotix * Free from Sonic Free Riders * Emerald Hill Zone - 2 Player from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * Open Your Heart from Sonic Adventure * Double Down from Sonic Lost World * Ska Cha Cha from Sonic Rush * Green Grove Zone from Sonic 3D Blast * Boss Battle 1 from Sonic Colors * Hydrocity Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * Snowball Waltz from Sonic Lost World * What I'm Made Of from Sonic Heroes * Live and Learn from Sonic Adventure 2 * Star Light Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog * Snowy Peak from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) * Be Cool, Be Wild, and Be Groovy from Sonic Adventure * Final Boss Phase 3 from Sonic Forces * Sky Babylon from Sonic Rush Adventure Category:Fanon Games Category:P&F Games Inc. Category:Crossover Games Category:Mario & Sonic Games